One Story, Two Brothers, And Millions Of Memories
by DrawACircleThatsTheEarthImNola
Summary: A Thor and Loki Brotherly love fic. It's gonna be long and cute and sad. YOU WERE WARNED PEOPLE. Takes place in many timelines, will have to do with the Avengers, that is why it is here and in in the Thor area. It will get more Teen-ish when the two become older. WELP, PREPARE FOR CUTENESS AND FEELS!
1. A Smile and A Thought

"Brother! Brother!" A young boy with black hair yelled at his brother as he ran down the hall to him.

The boy's older brother stopped at turned around. Looking at the boy who came running, who was now out of breath. He chuckled and placed his hand on the other's shoulder.

"What is it Loki?" He said with a wide smile.

Finally catching his breath, Loki stood up, his green eyes filled with joy. His face was covered in dirt, and slightly flushed. He held out his small fist in front of Thor and then opened it. On his palm lay a ring.

Thor stared at Loki, looking from to ring to his face. "What is this, brother?"

"Thor...It's a ring." Loki stated mindlessly.

Thor sighed, "I know that. What is this ring for?"

With a slight giggle, Loki responded, "It's for you! Mother let me use the forge and taught me how to engrave it!"

Loki smiled widely and just tilted his head, waiting for Thor to take it.

Staring at his brother, Thor picked up the ring between his thumb and his pointer finger.

It was beautiful. It was sliver, and it was engraved with random, swirly lines all connected to each were filled in with the colour black.

Thor looked to the inside of the ring, and read,

_To my brother Thor. From Loki._

__It was in Loki's neat hand writing.

Tears began to build up in Thor's eyes and he put it one his ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

"Brother...I don't know what to say..." Thor pulled his younger brother into a hug, squeezing him tightly.

"Loki...I could never do this as well as you have. Thank you brother!"

Thor could barely heard Loki say 'You're welcome' through the younger boy's giggles of happiness.

Backing away from each other, the two just stood in the middle of the hall for a while, smiling at each other.

"Hey Loki," Thor said, grabbing his brother's hand. "I'll race you back to our room."

Loki didn't reply, he just broke the grip of Thor and ran ahead.

"I'm going to beat you this time brother!" He yelled back.

Thor chased after him.

..._..._...

_I'm never going to be as good as him._

_No one is ever going to love me like they love him._

_I'm always going to be just his younger brother._

_I'm never going to be just me. _

_Loki._

_I'll never be able to be know as Loki._

_Only Thor's little brother._

_Only if..._

_Only if I could change that..._

_Only if I could..._

* * *

__**Guys. Guys. HEY! I'MMA BACK! I really wanted to do some Loki and Thor brotherly luv stuff!**

**So I hoped you enjoyed!**

**This story, along with all my other's, will be updated soon.**

**Please bare with me and wait for more!**


	2. A Bad Dream

CHAPTER TWO GUYS! ENJOY :DDDD

* * *

Thor twisted and turned in his bed. _No. No!_ He woke up covered in sweat, breathing heavily.

"It...was just a dream..." Thor was scared. He didn't want to go back to sleep.

The boy looked at his door and ran. Once he reached his brother's room. He peaked his head in. Loki was up reading, again.

"Loki?" Thor questioned.

"Oh, come in Thor." He replied.

Thor sat on the edge of his younger brother's bed. Looking at Loki, his large blue eyes filled with fear, he asked "Can I stay with you tonight, Brother?"

Loki shut his book and raised an eyebrow at Thor. "Why?"

"Because of reasons!" Thor yelled in a whisper at his brother.

"Well, if you don't tell me these reasons, I won't let you."

Thor looked down. "I had a nightmare..." Knowing Loki was going to ask about what, he continued. "You were...killed...right in front of me. And I...couldn't do anything."

Loki's eyes softened, he crawled out from under his warm covers to hug his elder brother.

"Thor...I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be by your side." Loki hugged his brother tighter.

..._..._...

_You lied to me brother._

_You left my side._

_You let hate over come you._

_But I..._

_I still love you brother._

_You will always be Loki._

_My one and only brother._

* * *

Slightly short chapter!

I'm sick today, but I really wanted to update!

Sorry for the shortness!

Welp, hoped you enjoyed!

Reviews are loved!

Have a great day!


	3. A Fever

Thor caught up with his mother and stopped her. "Why can't I see Loki?" He asked.

She knelt in front of him. "I know you love him Thor, but he has a fever and needs his rest." She stood back up and made her way back down the hall.

Thor pouted. _Loki must be bored out of his mind._ He thought. He wanted to be with his brother. Thor when to his and Loki's play room.

Their play room was not very big and didn't have much in it. They had one rule and it was that they are the only two who can be in it. They would run around, pretending that they are _heroes_. The room was filled with laughs and smiles.

Thor just sat, staring at the wall the two had drawn on. He was lonely with out his brother. He wasn't used to being alone. Thor wanted to know how Loki was feeling. If he missed him or not.

He gave up on waiting for his brother to get better. He ran off to his room. Slipping through the door, he walked up to Loki, who's face was flushed.

He was breathing heavily. He opened his eyes when Thor reached out for his brother. "Thor...?" He asks turning over.

"Why yes, it is me brother." Thor replied with a small smile on his face.

"Thor...why...why are you here?" Loki shut his eyes tight and re-opened them.

"Because I was lonely without you brother." Thor stated in a whisper.

"So was I..." Loki's voice was weak. He reached out for his brother. Thor did the same. Holding his brother's hand. It was warm.

"Well! I'm here to stay."

"What about mother?"

"She doesn't know."

"But..."

"No but's Loki."

Loki sighed a bit and closed his eyes.

"Thank you...brother..." He mumbled as he fell into a deep sleep.

...

Their mother peaked in.

"That boy..." She shook her head and closed the door.

Loki was snuggled up to Thor's chest, and Thor held his close.

..._..._..._...

_I will always protect you, Loki._

_From the cold._

_From the dark._

_From the monster that you are._

* * *

Hey guys, enjoy?

I hope you did.

Reviews are loved, and

I love you all. :D

Check out my other stories if you get very bored.

But,

thank you all for reading!


End file.
